He knows
by satsuki momoi
Summary: [A until T] of jonghyun and kibum. untuk maureen onee-chan, joshua oppa, nikki-eonni, rahmaff dan untuk seluruh jongkey shipper.


**Main cast : Kim Ki-bum / Kim Jonghyun**

**Warnings : typo everywehere, you will find a few italic conversation. this story might not good as your expectation, peeps.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For Maureen [coret-my lovely-coret] onee-chan, Joshua-oppa, Nikki-eonni, Rahmaff and all jongkey shipper**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another bad feeling

Mungkin memang benar segala sifat dan aura-aura keibuan yang menguar di sekitar Kibum.

Ada beberapa anomali pagi ini, dan ia merasakannya. Candaan Taemin dan Onew yang terhenti ketika salah satu frame gantung terjatuh di ruang tv, meleburkan senyuman Jonghyun dan refleksi dirinya dalam foto bercampur dengan pecahan kacanya. Ia tahu Taemin akan bangkit membersihkan serpihan dan Onew berjalan lebih cepat menyusul langkahnya, lalu menahan lengannya, tersenyum lembut penuh kebapakan, _biar aku saja yang bersihkan._

Kibum tak bergerak dengan pisau di tangannya dan potongan-potongan sayuran yang mendingin. Ia berharap Jonghyun segera pulang .

.

Bogoshippo

Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik Kibum pagi ini, memaksanya lekas bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar Jonghyun. Taemin masih terlelap dan mematrikan baby face-nya dalam damai, memaksa Kibum berjalan pelan mengendap-endap.

Atensinya teralih pada kasur putih bersih di sebelahnya, rapi. Dengan kesadaran setengah, Kibum membaringkan dirinya di kasur itu, menghirup aroma Dino-nya yang mengendap pada bantal tidur. Objek pandangnya mengedar pada sekeliling, menemukan syal merah Jonghyun pada hanger.

Ada helaan panjang saat ia bangkit dan meraih syal itu. Kibum memutuskan menghirup dalam-dalam pada syal itu dibanding mengalungkan pada lehernya yang dingin. Namun Taemin bergerak, mungkin ia akan segera bangun. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah mengembalikan syal itu pada hanger, dan berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Kibum terlalu malu jika ia ketahuan merindu.

.

Can't

Member tahu dan menyadari betul akan sikap Kibum yang mendingin setelah ditinggalkan Jonghyun. Ketika dinning table menjadi penuh untuk kudapan sepuluh orang, Onew tahu ia tak mungkin mampu meredakan Kibum yang meradang. Jadi dia hanya akan menenangkan dengan sabar, _sebulan lagi dia pulang_.

Padahal sebelum pergi Jonghyun hanya tak suka Kibum mem-posting foto vulgarnya pada akun Instagram, hanya berusaha mem-protect Kibum-nya.

Dan Kibum hanya merasa bersalah berpisah dengan Jonghyun dalam keadaan bertengkar.

.

Decide

Minho tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu dormnya setelah berkeliling dua jam di luar tanpa baju hangat, tanpa sarung tangan, di saat dinginnya pertengahan bulan November.

'_Eomma, Dino-mu akan pulang minggu depan!' _Onew lagi-lagi menghela napas saat ekor matanya melirik ke arah dapur, mendapati Kibum yang terus memotong sayuran, datar tanpa respon.

.

Enable

Lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang menyeret Kibum menuju kamar Dino-nya. Dini hari, saat fajar masih terlelap, saat tak ada yang terjaga.

Setelah memastikan maknae itu pulas menghadap arah berlawanan, melangkah masuk, mengendap seperti biasa. Membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur Jonghyun, membayangkan dirinya dalam dekapan laki-laki itu. _Bogoshippo,_ Kibum membisik.

Dan ia tersengat saat seorang menjawab, _Jjong sudah pasti merindukanmu juga_. Kibum tersenyum saat ia sadar Taemin memergoki dirinya.

Tak ada senyum yang bertahan lagi saat ia menemukan selembar foto Polaroid kecil Dino-nya bersama Shin Sekyung berlatar backstage.

Kibum tahu ia akan segera mengetahui sesuatu setelah foto dirinya dan Jonghyun terjatuh di ruang TV.

.

Fur

Itu adalah bulu-bulu yang beterbangan saat Taemin bercanda dengan Minho di ruang TV. Dan Kibum yang menyaksikan betapa bahagianya mereka, merana.

Ia membanting mangkuk-mangkuk berisi salad sebelum Taemin dan Minho berbalik terkejut, menghentikan candaan mereka, membekukan Kibum dengan rasa bersalah.

.

Ghost

Ada yang mengintip saat Kibum berada dalam dress shopnya. Atensinya teralih pada lemari besar di belakangnya. Seperti akan ada monster yang keluar dari dalam dan segera menyergapnya. Ia kembali berbalik pada cermin besar di hadapannya, memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi. pekikan kaget meluncur dari bibirnya saat Minho keluar dari dalam lemari dan tertawa keluar.

Untuk pertama kalinya di bulan ini, Kibum tertawa.

.

Hope

Jonghyun tersadar saat mendapati dirinya di depan pintu dorm, _ia sudah di rumah._

Dan ia boleh saja berharap Kibum akan menyambut dirinya dengan coklat panas, dekapan hangat dan sedikit ciuman, boleh saja jika Kibum tidak melihat foto dirinya dengan Sekyung.

.

If

Semua member menyambutnya hangat dengan makan malam dan botol-botol wine. Dan Kibum, sedikit senyum hambar dan pelukan yang, sama sekali tidak hangat.

Jonghyun hanya mampu menghela napas, ia tahu ia harus menyelesaikan ini. ia tahu Kibum-nya masih kesal padanya yang terlalu posesif.

Padahal, bukan itu.

.

Jonghyun

Dan permintaan maaf meluncur dari bibirnya, dengan suara Dino-nya, di dalam kamar Kibum, tengah malam.

Tangan kekar itu memeluk Kibum, _katakan sesuatu baby_. _Kau masih marah? Tidak merindukanku? _Kibum yang terbuai hanya terlalu tak bertenaga untuk menolak, hingga sesaat, siluet Dino-nya bersama si bitch itu tersenyum bahagia dalam foto melintas dalam angannya, melepaskan tangan kekar Jonghyun yang melingkari dirinya.

Kibum berbisik tanpa tenaga, _pergi, aku tak ingin melihatmu._

.

Kibum

Jonghyun terlalu terluka semalam, dan hari ini hujan telah mengguyur sejak pagi, membujuk dirinya untuk tetap berbaring di kasur.

Samar, ia jelas menghirup aroma Kibum pada bantalnya, yang kemudian ia tepis keras-keras, Kibum tak mungkin berbaring disini kan?

_Jjong! Sudah siang! Ayo makan dulu! _Sejak tadi Onew tak henti-henti berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya. Sejak Taemin bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, ia segera menguncinya dua kali dan kembali berbaring. Hanya pada saat seperti ini, ia berharap ingin punya kamar sendiri.

Hari semakin sore dan semua member satu-persatu membujuknya, tapi ia dengar dengan jelas, tak ada satupun suara Kibum.

.

Lame

Kibum benar-benar tak ingin keluar kamar, lagipula di luar hujan dan ia ingin tidur seharian.

_Eomma keluarlah! Kami kelaparan! _semua orang berteriak di depan pintunya, ia mendengar dengan jelas, tapi tidak, tak ada suara Jonghyun-nya.

Kibum mendamprat dari dalam kamar, _Buatlah makan sendiri sekali-sekali! _Hanya pada saat seperti ini member menganggap Kibum tak memiliki sifat keibuan sama sekali.

.

Moon

Sudah tujuh hari setelah kepulangan Jonghyun, dan keduanya tetap diam. Jonghyun hanya terlalu tersiksa dengan sikap Kibum-nya sehingga ia menyeretnya menuju kamar Kibum saat member lain pergi keluar. Ia menciumnya kasar, Kibum memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Jonghyun yang mengerat pada pinggangnya.

Baru kali ini ia menolak ciuman Jonghyun.

Dan menangis.

.

No more

_Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf, akulah yang salah. Aku merindukanmu. _Kibum menatap datar pada karpet di bawah kakinya. Mengalihkan atensinya dari Jonghyun yang berlutut di kakinya.

_Jangan katakan apapun, _Kibum meradang.

_Maaf, jangan membenciku. _Jelas, kibum melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Dino-nya.

Ia mengangkat kepala Jonghyun, _Jangan bertingkah seolah kau mencintaiku padahal kau belum bisa melupakan perempuan sialan itu. _J

Jonghyun tersengat. _Kau bahkan masih menyimpan fotonya di sela-sela bantalmu_.

Kibum berjalan masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

Out of my mind

Jonghyun menggendor kamar Kibum, berteriak, _apa maksudmu? _

Di dalam kamar, Kibum menangis.

.

Peel off

Jonghyun tidak makan sejak semalam, sejak ia menemukan Kibum tak ada di kamarnya. Tidak dimanapun di dalam dorm mereka.

Dan ia bertahan, tak membiarkan Onew, Taemin ataupun Minho meloloskan bubur ke dalam perutnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, bahkan setelah Taemin dengan kaku mencoba melawak dan mendapat dua tempeleng di kepalanya.

Ia merindukan Kibum sampai ia tak berdaya melakukan

.

Quarter

Onew mencoba menenangkan Jonghyun yang tetap meracau sejak pukul satu pagi, dengan handuk basah di atas dahinya, semua orang bisa memastikan Jonghyun demam.

Ia tetap meracau memanggil-manggil Kibum dan meminta maaf dengan suara Dino-nya. Member sudah tak tahan melihat Jonghyun.

.

Runaway

Ponsel Kibum mati, tak ada yang berhasil menghubungi Kibum. Sampai pagi ini ia datang mengetuk pintu dorm yang dikunci. Onew berteriak keras, _kemana saja kau hah? Lihat Jjong! Ia meracau memanggil-manggil namamu sejak semalam!_

Kibum tersengat, ia berlari ke kamar Taemin dan Jonghyun, menemukan Dino-nya terbaring lemas di atas kasur, berbisik lemah, _kau sudah pulang sayang?_

_._

Shine

Kibum menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan Jonghyun, _maaf, aku.._

_Sshh.. sudah, aku yang salah, itu foto yang sudah lama sekali. Aku bahkan tak tahu aku pernah menyimpan foto seperti itu, _Jonghyun berbisik lemah.

Kibum terdiam, mematung, dadanya penuh sesak rasa bersalah.

.

Take off

Dan dengan penuh kesadaran, member meninggalkan dorm untuk memberi keduanya privasi. Dengan ide dari Taemin, mereka semua akan bersenang-senang di waterpark.

Tapi Jonghyun tahu, akan lebih menyenangkan memiliki waktu berduaan saja dengan kekasihnya.

Jadi ia berjalan dan menemukan Kibum di dapur, memotong sayuran untuk salad and steak mereka. Dan Jonghyun menghampirinya, melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, meletakan kepalanya di leher Kibum, meresapi aromanya dalam-dalam, _Bogoshippo_, ia berbisik.

Kibum tertawa kecil. Jonghyun kembali menciuminya di leher, _I miss you too._

Kibum tahu, apapun yang Jonghyun lakukan, ia tetap tak akan bisa lepas darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
